The present invention relates generally to a window assembly and to a process for producing the assembly, and more particularly to a multi-piece glass assembly for a vehicle including glass sheets connected together by a gasket formed along the edges thereof to permit configuring the assembly to an opening in the vehicle.
Initially, fixed window assemblies for vehicles were comprised of a plurality of elements including adhesive sealants applied around the marginal edges of the glass sheet, suitable mechanical fasteners such as metal clips, and exterior decorative trim strips disposed to cover the junction between the marginal edges of the glass sheet and the adjacent portions of the vehicle frame. Such window structures were costly, especially from a labor standpoint, since it was necessary to assemble the individual elements along the vehicle assembly line.
Subsequently, in an endeavor to improve the above window structure, unitary window assemblies of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,340 were developed. These assemblies included a sheet of glass, an adjacent frame, and a casing or gasket of molded material, such as polyvinylchloride, extending between the frame and the peripheral edge of the window to hold the sheet of glass and the frame together. Fasteners were provided at spaced locations along the frame such that the entire assembly could be guided into location over the opening in a vehicle body as a unit. Other types of unitary window assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,004 and 4,364,595. While such unitary window structures greatly reduce the time required to mount the window assembly in the associated vehicle, such structures are relatively costly, since the individual components required to produce each window assembly generally must be manually assembled.
Also, there were endeavors to improve hinged window structures in vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,234 discloses a window assembly which includes a molded plastic casing or gasket around the peripheral edge of a transparent window and an attachment member. The attachment member may be a continuous rigid frame concealed from view from the outside of the assembly and having a portion embedded within the casing in a portion extending from the casing by which the entire assembly is secured to the vehicle body. Alternately, separate attaching members can be embedded within the casing. The casing may be molded around only one edge of the window thereby forming a flexible resilient hinge allowing the window to be moved between open and closed positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,191 discloses a hinged window assembly having a rigid support with a base fastened to the upper side of a window frame and a depending flange with a free edge. An edge molding strip envelops the periphery of a window pane and includes a flexible hinge segment with one portion adhered to the support flange adjacent the free edge thereof to pivotly mount the window pane in the frame.
European Patent Application 0145354, published June 19, 1985 discloses a window gasket assembly in which the gasket is integrally molded from an elastomeric material such as urethane, and at least a portion of which is simultaneously bonded onto at least one substantially transparent window panel. The gasket and window assembly can then be mounted and bonded or secured directly to a vehicle body panel opening with adhesives, thereby eliminating the need for discrete mechanical fasteners, with at least one window panel being hingedly and pivotly attached to the vehicle body panel.
As vehicles become more streamlined, there is an increased demand for curved, fixed glass panels which conform to the body shape. Heretofore, such panels had to be formed of a single sheet of glass and any substantial deviation from flat tended to produce optical distortion.